


enough

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied abuse, Pre-Series, bittersweet ending tho more sad, some violent descriptions at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: Virgil has had enough. Janus isn’t ready to let go.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: febuwhump 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	enough

**Author's Note:**

> had this concept been done a million times before? yes. have i written it before? of course. do i care? absolutely not.   
> so yeah day two, today’s prompt is “i can’t take this anymore”, so of course i decided to write a stereotypical virgil-leaving-the-dark-sides au. hope y’all enjoy this :)

Virgil stared at himself in the mirror, feeling tears begin to well up in the corners of his eyes. It had all happened in a blur, being shoved against the wall, pleading to just be freed just this  _ one  _ time, grip on his shoulder tightening, unable to breath, a fist connecting with his nose, blood dripping down, something hitting his stomach, falling to the floor, unable to think about anything but pain. He’d crawled back to his room, curled up in his bed, cried himself to sleep, and… he wasn’t sure how long that had lasted for, but he’d woke up with his nose broken, still bloody, still panicky. 

This was it. He… couldn’t do this anymore, he couldn’t constantly live in fear, in pain. He was  _ Anxiety _ for fucks sake, he had enough to fear without the others making him more paranoid to just  _ step out of his door _ . 

He had to go out of his room, to- to leave this place, run off to the Lights, or maybe just hang in the Imagination for a while, anything that meant he could escape. The Lights wouldn’t want him, he knew that, but… surely they would be sympathetic enough to… give him some land in Roman’s side of the Imagination, at the very least, maybe let him sleep on their couch for a few days, if he was lucky. Maybe he’d have to come back  _ eventually _ , but even a few days would be a relief for Virgil,  _ anything  _ would be a relief for Virgil. 

He’d made up his mind. He was  _ leaving _ . 

Virgil grabbed his backpack, packing a few things from his room, sentimental things. A few changes of clothes, photos of him, Janus and Remus, phone, charger, books, that plushie Janus had gifted him a few years ago. He almost left that, but… Janus was the only one who’d  _ always  _ been nice to him here, he wasn’t… letting that go. 

Whatever. He paused outside his door for a moment, only opening it once he was certain he couldn’t hear any footsteps outside. He just… He just had to get to Remus’ room, just had to get to the door to the Imagination, this… this wouldn’t be hard. 

He walked fast, eyes darting around, just in case someone was there. He… couldn’t see anyone, though could hear distant voices, down- down in the common area, they wouldn’t hear him, he’d be fine. Remus’ room was in sight. Just- Just a few more steps- 

Right as he reached for the doorknob, he felt a hand wrapping his wrist, and froze, shoulders immediately tensing up, almost forgetting how to breath. 

“Virgil,” a voice said behind him. Janus’ voice. Virgil… almost relaxed. Though this… wasn’t good, he didn’t want Janus to… know he was leaving. “What are you doing?” 

“Nothing,” Virgil replied, refusing to turn around to look at Janus. It was clear that Janus could tell he was lying, just based on how his grip tightened around Virgil’s wrist. “I- I mean… just visiting Remus, you know, friends and all…” 

“Virgil, I know when you’re lying,” Janus said, voice monotone. Still, he let go of his wrist. “What are you doing?” 

Virgil sighed. He… couldn’t lie to Janus. Besides, he deserved to know. “I’m leaving,” he said. 

Silence for a moment. “You’re what?” 

“I’m  _ leaving _ ,” Virgil repeated, harsher. It didn’t seem to affect Janus at all. 

“You’re leaving,” Janus repeated. “Virgil, you- you can’t just leave, where would you go?” 

“I don’t know.” Virgil bit his lip. “The Imagination. The Light Mindscape, if- if I’m lucky.” He wasn’t very lucky, but… maybe, just maybe this would work out. He needed it to. 

Janus just snorted. “The Lights don’t care about us. And you… you wouldn’t survive a  _ day  _ in the Imagination, you-“ 

“I’m  _ leaving _ , Janus,” he snapped. Silence. “I just- I can’t take this anymore, okay? I… I have to go.” He could feel tears welling up again, voice wavering at the end. 

“Virgil.” Janus' voice was quiet, almost whispering. Virgil knew that meant he was upset as well. “Virgil you can’t just-“ 

“I can.” Virgil tore his wrist away from Janus and reached out for the doorknob again, twisting it and opening the door. The room was empty, like Virgil had expected. It would be… so easy, to just walk to the door on the other side of the room, he’d be  _ free _ . 

So why weren’t his legs moving? 

“Virgil, you don’t- you don’t really want this, you-“ 

“I fucking  _ do _ .” Virgil groaned. “You know what it’s like here, I just- I can’t. I can’t do it anymore. I…” He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment. “I’m sorry.” 

Before he could change his mind, before Janus could try to convince him to come back, he stepped forward into Remus’ room, heading straight towards the door to the Imagination. This was his chance, he couldn’t… he couldn’t give up. 

As he opened the door and stepped through, he could hear the muffled sobs of his best friend, frozen in place, shocked. Virgil couldn’t dwell on that for too long, he… he had to go. 

He shut the door behind him and refused to look back. 


End file.
